F&ck me I'm Famous !
by fake.pearl
Summary: RATED M Tartouse. Et si Link n'était qu'un pervers ?


**Et vous, vous connaissez ça ? **

* * *

Oui, 'ça'. LE truc. En lettres capitales. On ne le met pas en mot parce qu'on s'emballe trop à cette idée. Des images qui défilent plein la tête. Je dis on. Je devrais dire je. Moi. Même si au fond, je suis loin d'être seul dans cette situation. Elle est normale. Mais pour moi, c'est encore pire. La mentalité viens avec l'âge. Dans mon cas, c'est assez compliqué merci. N'en parlons donc pas. Mais vous pouvez imaginer.

On peut dire que c'est vrai, j'y pensais avant. J'étais innocent mais pas con non plus. C'est juste que maintenant, j'y pense un peu plus. Jusqu'à en devenir carrément obsédé quelque fois. Ça fait mal, là. À cause de 'ça'. C'est idiot, je sais. Et ça vous prend à des moments.. tous le monde défile, et vous, vous êtes là à sourire stupidement, à vous asseoir sur un banc, et à sourire comme un con jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Tunique du héro du temps, ça a ses inconvénients. Là, il y a comme un rire idiot qui franchit mes lèvres en y repensant.

Ah non. J'vais vraiment finir par viré.. Rah.. À moins que ce soit ça être pervers ? Mais nan. C'est juste normal. De la curiosité. Doit être ça. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est pas croyable. Comme un rêve. La plaine d'Hyrule, c'est jolie quand on s'y attarde. Bah pas trop, parce que la nuit, c'est ce qui a de plus dangereux. Pas pour moi. Ça serait peu rassurant de savoir que le héro interplanétaire craindrait de telles absurdité. 'Héro' en l'occurrence moi. Rah aller.. après tant d'efforts pour mériter ce titre, j'ai bien le droit de me vanter un peu. Arrêtez de râler voulez-vous donc. Vous auriez l'air de quoi si je décidais de prendre une retraite hâtive ? Bon. Voilà. C'est ça. Yen a plus de problèmes.

-Link ! Regarde qui viens !

J'hausse un sourcil. Hum ? Je tournes un peu la tête vers la voix de Navy. Attends voir.. Sa.. Saria ? Il me semblait qu'on avait pas le droit de sortir sans permission de.. Ah mais attend ! C'est qui la fille canon avec qui elle est ?! Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Non quoi.. elle peuvent pas se connaître. Malon et Saria.. quelle blague. Elles me sourient et m'envoient un signe de main. Je souris stupidement et répond aussitôt. Elles approchent. Je déglutis. Mon amie d'enfance ? Putain.. elle est trop sexy. Le souffle me coupe quand je regarde sa poitrine qui rebondit quand elle marche. Je remonte le regard. Deux belles filles en même temps qui vous regarde et qui vous sourit comme ça. Non mais.. c'était quoi ça ?

-Hey Link ! Ça faisait un bail non ?

C'est Malon qui me lance ça. Elle est radieuse. Paraissant heureuse de me voir. Quelle chance... Je me tourne ensuite vers elle pour répondre ;

-Ouais effectivement.

Mes mots paraissent un peu incertains. C'est sans aucuns doutes du à l'effet que me procure cette vue aérienne de ces seins bien serrés dans ce corset. Putain. Je suis vraiment grave. Elles veulent que s'arrêter pour faire jasette et moi je.. foutu con.

-Ah mais.. je ne voudrais pas trop te déranger.. je sais que.. tu as des trucs importants à faire...

Saria. Saria qui rougit et qui joue avec ses mains. Elle me fait fondre. C'est tellement irrésistible une fille qui rougit. Qui vous trouve tellement important. Je lui souris.

-Ah mais non. Mais oui, mais non. C'est pas grave je t'assure.

Je bafouille. Un peu. Ça me fait carrément fondre, c'est pas ma faute. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et me fait un petit sourire gêné, elle parait soulagé. Elle est trop mignonne. J'en ai un retournement à la poitrine.

-Alors tu veux bien rester un peu avec nous ?!

La voix énergique de Malon me fait me retourner en vitesse.

-Ah bah.. bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire qu'elles affichent et le regard brillant qu'elles ont. C'est fou.. j'ai de la difficulté à me faire à l'idée que j'ai des groupies. Car ouais, si je serais pas héro du temps, elles seraient pas aussi maniaques, si ? Bon, peut-être Saria. Amie d'enfance, jsais pas... Malon.. je suis peut-être dans ses goûts ? Aucunes foutues idées. Mais, les regarder me regarder comme elles le font, ça fout presque la trouille. J'esquisse un petit rire.

-Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez par contre.

Elles cessent alors de me regarder pour se fixer d'un air.. je plisse les yeux. Langoureux ? Impossible. Pourtant, elles restent sur la pause. Je fige. Non mais je rêve.

-Oui.. on se connaît même beaucoup.

La voix.. suave à souhait. Je cligne des yeux. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je dois avoir l'air idiot, mais je comprend difficilement ce qui se trame devant mes yeux. Et si ça se trouve, elles ne me voient pas. De la façon dont elles se fixent, c'est presque comme..

Un frisson me parcours toute la colonne. Leurs yeux se ferment doucement et leur visage se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Non non non non non.. Mon coeur palpite au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchent une de l'autre. Lorsque leur lèvres se touchent, mon coeur en fait un tour complet. On passe proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. Je reste là, avec ma pause de timbré à les regarder s'embrasser, à voir la langue de Malon aller tout droit vers celle de Saria. Elle lui prend la nuque. L'autre empoigne les hanches. Je suis là hein vous savez ? Ou non, continuez comme si. Je sais plus ou me mettre. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je comprend pas. Rien de rien. C'est comme si.. ce pouvait pas être réaliste. Elles se donnent à fond. Avec les respires et tout. Je cesse de les fixer pour essayer d'apercevoir Navy. Rien. Je retombe sur la scène du baisé. J'entends ensuite des bruits de sabots. Je pousse un ;

-Euh...

Elles continuent. Elles ne m'entendent pas. Ou sinon elles font vraiment comme si. Je scrute. Une calèche qui s'approchent. Les chevaux, je les vois. Ils sont blancs. Les filles s'embrassent toujours à pleine bouche. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? La calèche s'arrête à quelques mètres. J'entends Malon glousser. Elle continu à embrasser Saria et n'esquisse même pas le moindre regard sur le nouveau venu. Ou la, je sais pas. Je les laisse à leur trucs et regarde vers la calèche. La porte s'ouvre doucement. Une botte, noire. À talons. Un mollet, nu. Une.. cuisse ?! Mon coeur se tords, encore. Mais que.. ZELDA ?! Ce sourire coquin, ce bustier noir et cette 'robe' qui ne cache pratiquement rien du tout c'est.. mais woah.. je rêve. J'ai jamais vu de jambes nues. Pas encore et.. comme ça ? Dans une plaine ? Au beau milieu de l'après midi ? Sacré promenade royale mademoiselle la princesse. Et puis vous étiez pas supposer être en danger de mort ?! Pu-taiinnn. J'y comprends vraiment mais vraiment rien du tout à ce bordel.

-Bonjour mon héro.

Je ne répond rien. Moi, je bave par terre. Super sexy... chacun de ses gestes, ses pas vers moi.. j'y crois pas. C'est quoi tout ça ? Deux paires de mains m'agrippent les épaules. Je sens deux bouches venir m'embrasser le cou. Me mordiller gentiment, deux paires de mains qui avancent doucement pour venir déboutonner ma chemise. J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Encore une fois. Qui aurait cru que le héro serait impuissant ? Bah dans le sens ou.. il ne pouvait rien faire vous comprenez. Car dans le pantalon, aucuns doutes que.. enfin.. c'est reparti. Je contrôle mentalement, mais je tiendrai pas longtemps. Ce truc là, ça dort pas bien dur. Ah mais quel jeux de mots exceptionnel. 'Dort pas bien dur'. Ha.. Sacré idiot. Ça et sacré veinard. Non mais bordel.. c'était quoi ça ? Pas une, pas deux. Trois maintenant. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Elles étaient tout simplement bandantes. J'entends Malon glousser. J'entends Saria qui gémit timidement. Je tourne la tête vers elles, mais de la façon dont elles sont placées, je ne les voit pas vraiment. Je reporte mon attention sur la princesse qui avance. Princesse haut perchée, vêtue de noir. Un bustier, remontant sa poitrine généreuse, une fin de robe à dentelle qui laisse dévoiler ses jambes fines. Blanches et parfaites. Du noir autour des yeux, de longs cheveux qui encadre son visage. Visage que je fixe malgré tout le reste. Ce sourire... même dans la scène érotique la plus torride que je pourrais imaginer, la fille ne sourit pas comme ça. Tant de gourmandise.. je..

-Comment vous remercier pour tout vos efforts ?

Mes joues se teintent de rouge quand elle viens me caresser le visage de son index. La sentir si proche de moi.. c'est comme.. un tourbillon. De tant et tant de choses. Les deux autres continuent à me faire des suçons dans le cou. La princesse passe doucement sa main froide contre mon torse maintenant nu. Je la fixe, la bouche entrouverte. Elle croise mon regard d'incompréhension, ça ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire. Sa main n'arrête pas sa course à la fin de mon torse, elle continu vers..

Mes joues se teintent d'une couleur complètement violacée quand je la sens frôler ce membre qui ne tarde pas à durcir. Je l'entends ricaner. Je déglutis. Bon sang de bon dieu de merde. On fait quoi quand ça se passe comme ça ?

-Une arme de haut calibre.

Elle dit ces mots en touchant mon vis. Je la regarde, complètement désemparé. Je suis quoi moi ? En pleine scène d'un film porno et on m'a pas avertit ? On test mes limites ça c'est certain. Et, le visage et la voix qu'elle prend.. c'est voulu, c'est clair. Ma chemise finit sur le sol. J'entend Malon rire de plus belle. Une paire de main sur mon torse, l'autre s'aventure doucement sur mes cuisses. Celle de Zelda reste sur le membre. Pardonnez moi de pas vouloir être précis. Mais vous savez ce qu'est 'le membre'. Dans une situation telle que celle-ci.. c'est pas difficile de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Si non, va falloir sortir de ma tête, parce que la suite s'annonce bien pire. Oh que oui. Vous la verriez, ce regard vert étincelant. Vous les sentiriez, ces deux paires de mains qui vous parcourent. Ça fout la chair de poule. Sans avertissements comme ça, pouf ! Salut, on te viole comme maintenant. Mais.. qui n'aimerait pas. C'est comme.. salut, ouais toujours. Ou enfin.. je sais pas.. ça c'est si je survie à celle-là. Au rythme auquel mon coeur pompe, ça va être assez heavy. Mais mourir entre de si bonnes mains, ce doit pas être si pire non plus. Surtout en parlant de six paires de mains, haha.

-Woah mais.. du calme les filles.

Il y en aura assez pour tout le monde. Je ris, difficilement. Ça va paraître, que je suis encore puceau. C'est clair que ça se remarque. Mais comme si ça importait vraiment. N'importe quel gars serait fou à l'idée de goûter du bout des lèvres dans ce quoi je me noies en ce moment. Une seule de ces filles et vous êtes aux anges, trois.. je sais même pas où ça amène. Plus haut que n'importe quel rideaux, c'est clair.

Elles sont deux à me gémir dans les oreilles. À promener leur mains sur mon corps sculpté devant lesquelles elles s'affolent, littéralement. La princesse est calme, le regard brillant, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Elle approche son visage du mien jusqu'à être incroyablement proche. Je retiens ma respiration.

-Depuis le temps que je mourrais d'envie de faire ça.

Je la vois qui ferme les yeux et qui approche son visage du mien. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une vulgaire tâche brune. Mes yeux se ferment à leur tour lorsque je sens nos langues se toucher. Premier baisé. Comme ça, en tout cas. Aussi officiel. Sa langue va et viens sur la mienne. C'est tendre, c'est agréable. Elle fait ensuite quelques tours. Je suis. Je sens sa main approcher nos deux visages. Je sens l'autre continuer à manier l'arme de 'haut calibre'. Je me sens vraiment comme la pauvre petite victime d'un film porno. Alias le fantasme de tout être masculin. Comment vous voulez que je me satisfasse d'une fille après ça ? Bon, d'accord.. ça peux se faire. Que le puceau ne s'énerve pas. Mais woah.. trois bien foutues comme celle là. La fois où ça battra celle-là.. Ouh la..

Trois. Trois types de gémissements bien différents. Il n'y a jamais un silence. Une, l'autre, deux en même temps, mais toujours un beau bruit à l'oreille. Je sens les mains me tirer, lentement. Vers le bas, vers l'herbe. On m'embrasse toujours. Les baisés de la princesse sont sublimes. Embrasser, comme ça peut être bien. Les deux filles me caressent toujours avec autant d'impatience. Elles on continué vers le bas. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, mais c'est que je commence à perdre plus de morceau que j'en avais l'air. Il y a comme une main sur les six qui me distrait plus que les autres. Pas de favoritisme, c'est juste que.. la partie sollicitée et bien.. enfin... faut pas m'en vouloir.

Je sens mon corps toucher l'herbe. On m'étend doucement sur le sol. L'herbe n'a jamais été aussi douce, c'est bizarre. Lentement, on descend les pantalons. Lentement, je me retrouve nu. Et, la princesse en profite pour clore le baisé en déposant un dernier bisou volage sur mes lèvres. Mon corps frémit lorsque je regarde son visage satisfait. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres qui brillent. Je sens ensuite une poitrine bien ronde passer sur mon torse. Je casse le cou et lève ma tête. Je sens mon membre se durcir deux fois plus lorsque je vois Saria et Malon nues par dessus moi, m'embrassant toujours le torse. Leur poitrines sont.. je me sens presque défaillir. Non c'est trop. Arrêter le film maintenant je vais mourir. À moins que ce ne soit maintenant que ça ne devienne intéressant ? Et puis, comment j'ai pas pu me rendre compte de ça moi ? Elles ont continué de m'embrasser et de me caresser pendant tout ce temps ou c'est moi qui n'est vraiment pas porté attention ? En tout cas, on s'en fou. Mais, mets en qu'on s'en fou. Carrément. Deux nanas à poils, une autre qui.. j'écarquille les yeux.

-Na..tu..

Elle relève la tête. Elle embrassait mon torse et était rendu à mi chemin. Elle me fait un petit sourire mignon à croquer.

-Laisse moi te montrer la gratitude d'une princesse mon héro.

Je regarde, interdit. Non.. même dans mes visions les plus torrides, j'aurais pas imaginer ça. Du délire. Du pur, du vrai. On dirait que chaque phrases est tirée d'un film porno. Elles se sont passé le mot ? Je suis supposé faire quoi après moi ? Ah oui, salut Saria ! Ça va bien ? Ah oui, j,ai adoré pour l'autre soir. On refera ça plus souvent. Oh oui, votre majesté. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de sauver votre fille. La princesse Zelda ? Oh oui, le symbole même de la pureté. Malon ? On peut dire que tu as bien la férocité que les filles de campagne sont réputées d'avoir. Et non seulement ça, mais t'as de la dextérité à force de traire le lait. Noonnn... Piquer moi, frapper moi.. Secouer moi pour me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un

-Ah !

Ouh.. Ça c'est moi. Parce que.

-Hm..

Parce que, la demoiselle vien de mmm oui enfin. Atteindre le.. Oui, non, vous voyez le truc. Je pose mes mains au sol et rentre mes ongles dans la terre. J'arrache le gazon. Navy a du foutre le camp, complètement traumatisée. Mieux comme ça. Si elle a foutu le camp juste quand les deux autres s'embrassaient.. faudrait pas qu'elle assiste à ça. Ce serait la fin. La catastrophe. Le pire du pire.

-C'est bon comme ça ?

Elle fait manuellement en me demandant ça. Je souris comme un idiot. Elle me sourit comme une pornstar et replonge. Je vois sa tête qui monte et qui descend. Mon vis se contracte. Elle ricane. Elle a du le sentir prendre de l'ampleur dans sa petite bouche. Étonnamment, elle descend assez bas. C'est parce qu'elle est douée. Divine, j'en suis sûr. Enfin je trouve. Parce que moi, j'ai rien pour comparer. Première fois à vie. Ouais, surtout ça. Le baisé avec la langue, au pire. Mais ça.. adieu manier la crème de poireaux. Plus grand chose ne suffirait après ça.

J'entends un ricanement, puis je sens une main sur la mienne. Je pose mon regard sur cette même main, et suit le bras. Malon. J'aurais du m'en douter. Elle me regarde, taquine.

-Accroche toi, Héro.

Elle prend ma main et la pause sur la plantureuse poitrine. Mes joues prennent une teinte rosée.

-Allez, ne sois pas timide. Huhu.

Elle me fait malaxer sa poitrine. La tâter, serrer, desserrer. C'est bon, j'avais compris le principe. C'est juste que pour une raison x, tout ça me.. enfin.. je fige. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me laisse aller entre six mains. Pour le moment.. je ne dirais pas que j'ai mal fait. Je regarde Malon casser sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle me laisse champs libre. Deux énormes seins pour une seule main. J'entends un petit gémissement à droite : Saria. Elle a les joues rosée. Elle se tien à quatre pattes, et me regarde, timidement. Elle est mignonne à croquer. Elle ferme les yeux doucement et avance vers moi. Elle se fige et reste un moment, à quelque centimètres de moi. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, puis franchit la distance. Je sens ses muscles de joues se contracter : elle sourit. Elle est mignonne, Saria. Je passe ma langue et ai tôt fait de rejoindre la sienne. Je me laisse aller. Ce serait difficile de ne pas faire autrement. Je tripote la poitrine au rythme auquel ça va en bas. J'embrasse Saria pour ne pas jouir trop fort.. tout va bien, en gros. Très, très bien même.

Le manège dure comme ça peut-être encore une minute ou deux, mais pour moi, ça me parait comme une éternité. Comme si le temps avait carrément été coupé. J'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, de toute façon.

-On se plait à faire durer le plaisir ?

J'ose entrouvrir un oeil pour observer Zelda qui lèche maintenant ce membre bien durcit et bien gonfler avec une pause sensuelle et érotique. Mon coeur arrête, un moment. Et je sens encore gonfler plus bas, comme si c'était encore possible. De bas en haut. Elle fait de petits cercles avec sa langue sur le bout, le tenant fermement dans ses doigts, et maniant toujours le sceptre royal. (tout est bon pour ne pas dire le mot.. dans l'état dans lequel je suis.. je préfère ne pas trop me rendre compte de ce qui se passe) Saria arrête de m'embrasser. On se regarde un moment et elle me sourit timidement.

-C'était correcte ?

Je la regarde, lui rendant comme je peux son sourire.

-Mais...oui.

Elle rayonne, avec cette seule réponse. Parce que le héro du temps lui a dit qu'elle était douée ? Bah.. si ça peut rendre une fille heureuse à ce point. Si ça peut vous rendre au point où j'en suis. Décidément.. les efforts sont récompensés, elles ont bien raisons. Elles le rendent bien, leur gratitude. La princesse replonge. Elle m'empoigne les hanches plus sauvagement, et insère un peu ses ongles sans ma peau. Elle va plus profond. Beaucoup plus profond. Elle serre ses joues aussi. Je casse le cou vers l'arrière. Merde ..que ..c'est .. bon.

-Hm..Ahh..

Saria, s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je continu à gémir même si je réponds au baisé. La princesse met encore plus d'ardeur comme si c'était possible. Haut, bas, haut, bas. Serre les joues au maximum. Je serre la poitrine dans ma main, je flatte, je touche, sans aucune pudeur maintenant. J'aime la poigne. Cette sphère durcie. Moelleux et ferme à la fois. Saria ose prendre mon autre main qu'elle serre fort dans la sienne. Elle reste comme ça un moment. Elle finit par la soulever. Elle le fait doucement, comme si elle doutait. Je peux imaginer le rose sur ses joues, mais je ne peux deviner ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Elle la passe sur sa poitrine. Je rougis un peu. J'avais réalisé, mais.. en même temps non. Mon coeur se serre, encore un peu. Elle descend. Je touche, le ventre plat. Elle s'arrête. Elle ne peut pas descendre plus bas. Elle reste là. Sans le vouloir, je suis à nouveau absorber en bas. Désolé, mais il faut tout faire pour garder mon attention avec ce qui se passe sous la ceinture. Je sens soudainement mes deux doigts mouillés. Comme.. chaud et visqueux en même temps. J'entrouvre les yeux. Je sens la main de Saria sur la mienne encore. Elle veut que.. je sens ses joues qui dégagent une chaleur incroyable. Ça semble la gêner affreusement que de prendre les devants. Rien à voir avec les deux autres filles. C'est ce qui la rend encore plus mignonne d'après moi. Je commence, doucement. Je réussis à lui soutirer quelques gémissements. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, mais tant qu'elle émette un son, j'imagine que ça peut aller. Comme si c'était une B.A. que de doigter une fille pour la rendre à l'aise.. tu parles.. On fait comme on peut, non ? C'est pas comme si c'était désagréable. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à avoir tout ceci, pas vrai ?

J'oublie Saria un moment. J'oublis la géante poitrine de Malon. Haut bas, haut bas. Un coup de tête chaque quart de seconde. C'est la grande finale, vous croyez ? En tout cas, elle, elle semble le croire. Elle jouit avec moi. Je doigte Saria avec une plus grande rapidité. C'est même pas comparable à il y a à peine 3 secondes. Je la sens qui se cambre, je l'entends gémir. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vois qui casse son cou vers l'arrière, qui accours vers sa partenaire. Qui insère un doigt, deux doigts. Les cris de Malon ont tôt fais de se joindre aux notre. Moi, je ne cris pas vraiment. Je lutte pour ne pas le faire. Mais, on réussit néanmoins à m'extirper de grands soupirs, de gros râlements, des petits sons jouissifs aussi, quelques fois. Les cris des fille envahissent la place. Mon coeur pompe, comme un fou furieux. Je me sens suer. C'est idiot, je ne fais aucuns efforts pourtant. Doigter Saria, mais.. c'est rien ça. Rien du tout. Comme effort je parle. Parce que les cris qu'elles poussent, c'est délicieux à entendre. De même que ceux des deux autres on s'entends. Je soupire de bien être. Je prend ensuite une grande respiration. Ça viens, je le sens. Je sens le liquide monter. Je sens qui s'ébouillante. Je me retiens, pour profiter un peu plus. Faire durer le plaisir, comme disais la princesse. Oui, faire durer le plaisir.

Ses mains me rentre carrément dans la peau. Ses va et vien sont toujours aussi puissants si ils ne le sont pas plus. Ses joues sont serrées, faisant ainsi une pression des plus agréable. Sa langue passe sur mon sexe chaud qui n'en peut presque plus. Je casse mon cou vers l'arrière, moi aussi. Je ne les regarde plus. Je ne regarde plus personne. Même si c'est la plus belle vision du monde. J'ai besoin de respirer. De prendre une grande bouffée d'air et de... m'élever. Le plus haut possible. Monter, monter, monter, pour ensuite ouvrir la bouche, fermer les yeux et me laisser envahir par..

-Link !

C'est chaud. J'entrouvre les yeux et me sent tout étourdit. C'est collant, un peu, on dirait.

-Bon sang ! Depuis tout à l'heure que j'essai de te réveiller et..

Continu à parler mais je n'entends plus rien. Non attend je.. ne suis pas sûr de.. tout comprendre. Je soulève la couverture doucement et.. J'aperçois une tâche blanche et mon membre encore un peu durcit. Je soupire et laisse tomber la couverture.

-Link, ça va ?

Je ne répond rien et laisse tomber ma tête durement sur le matelas.

-Oh allez paresseux.. tu verras, un jour tu seras récompensé pour tout tes efforts. Mais ce jour là n'est pas aujourd'hui alors lèves toi.

Je soupire de plus bel. Je suis qu'un pervers. En fin de compte.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Rien n'est à prendre au sérieux dans cette Fic, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Idée sur grenue de ma part que j'ai décidé d'exploiter. En espérant que vous avez apprécier.

Edit : Oh oui. Et j'avais presqu'oublier le pourquoi du petit mot de la fin : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au célèbre jeux Zelda Ocarina of Time qui a marqué mon enfance. Ne m'en voulez pas de prendre les personnages et de les faire virer dans un truc de débile de grosse tartouse hein ^^'


End file.
